En medio del tormento
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Allí, junto a él, estaba el hijo de James. Su cachorro. ¡Había hallado a su cachorro! Y, ahora, podría cumplir con su deseo, tantas veces negado. Podría estar cerca de Harry. Podría ser parte de la vida de ese niño. Podría ser testigo de su felicidad. Podría luchar por ella, si era necesario." One shot.


_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

.

.

**En medio del tormento.**

.

_**No creas en el tiempo y cre**__**e en el ahora, que es lo único que sabes con certeza.**_

.

.

Con una sonrisa, Remus dejó ir a la lechuza de su viejo colegio. Dumbledore recibiría pronto una contestación a su propuesta. Había vacilado durante unas semanas sobre la decisión que acaba de sellar, enviando a esa lechuza, pero estaba decidido.

_¡Sería profesor en Hogwarts! _

Sus expectativas eran mayores a las que había tenido durante mucho tiempo. Si bien nunca antes había obtenido un trabajo bien remunerado entre los magos y había logrado sobrevivir, principalmente, gracias al dinero que James Potter le había dejado para él, ahora parecía que la situación empezaría a mejorar por fin. Durante años se había visto a si mismo como un oportunista al utilizar los fondos de su viejo amigo, incapaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta… Los trabajos que Remus realizaba, principalmente de carácter muggle, no alcanzaban para decir que se hallaba en un buen momento económico. No había tenido un trabajo estable en los últimos cuatro años, y se sentía bastante inútil dentro de las paredes de su hogar.

Y, por esos mismos detalles, había aceptado con premura la oferta de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, sincerándose, debía aceptar que se sintió empujado hacia la oferta debido a que su antiguo profesor le convenció de que no habría peligro alguno cuando acudiese al Colegio. Se sorprendió cuando se le informó que Severus Snape era profesor de pociones… desde hacía trece años. Aunque siempre habia confiado en el juicio del director, le parecía extraño.

Algo llamativo, por lo menos.

Y tenía otra buena razón para aceptar la propuesta. Si daba clases… si enseñaba en Hogwarts, además de sentirse útil tendría la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar… Y, por que negarlo, ver a una persona que ansiaba volver a encontrar de nuevo. Se le había prohibido tener contacto con el pequeño Harry, y tendría la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

Su _**cachorro**__. Por primera vez, en doce años, el futuro era prometedor._

Aquel año el otoño se había atrasado un par de días. Parecía que algunos débiles ecos del invierno frío deseaban despedir a los alumnos de Hogwarts, aquella mañana.

Estaba muy cansado aquel primero de septiembre pero, aun así, no quería perderse el bullicio que implicaba viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Llegó temprano al Andén 9¾ y se subió al tren en cuanto este abrió sus puertas.

Traía consigo el diario "_El profeta_", esperando la noticia de que Sir-Black había sido capturado.

¡_Había escapado de Azkaban_!

El culpable de sus males estaba libre, de nuevo.

No podía entender porqué la noticia no le había sorprendido. E, incluso, se sentía algo confuso. Doce años de tormento en Azkaban no habían podido con Sir- Black pero… ¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¿Qué habría sido de Sirius, del joven Sirius que él recordaba, en ese lugar terrible?

La pérdida de sus viejos amigos volvía a emerger con fuerza desde su interior al considerar aquellas cuestiones.

Se dedicó a mirar los compartimentos mientras llevaba consigo la maleta. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia golpeó su pecho cuando abrió la puerta, y entró en un de los pequeños cubículos. Casi podía imaginarse a tres personas más entrar con él, casi.

Habían sido momentos tan perfectos, tan cálidos y divertidos que parecían disolverse con los años. ¿Había sido real? ¿O su mente estaba obligándole a revivir escenas de antiguos sueños abandonados?

_**Los merodeadores**_

Los primeros amigos que había tenido.

Los mejores… Bueno, eso creyó durante muchos años.

Ahora simplemente eran el recuerdo, una triste memoria de algo que había sido maravilloso mientras duró pero que trajo consigo dolor y tormento cuando acabó.

Sí, sus amigos… Los mismos chicos que habían prometido estar siempre juntos, dentro de sus cacerías… Ahora ya no estaban…

El recuerdo se tornaba más amargo cada vez.

Remus sabía que aquella acusación era injusta, porque James y Peter no habían sido responsables. Y Lily…

_Ah, Remus había perdido a sus cuatro amigos el 31 de octubre de 1981_.

Ahora era sólo uno.

No había cuatro nombres enlazados en un _"amigos por siempre". _No había risas, ni travesuras, ni bromas, ni salidas… Nada más que vacío.

Detuvo sus recuerdos, nuevamente.

Quería… Tenía que volver al presente. No podía perderse en recuerdos otra vez. Dejó su maleta, y se sentó junto a la ventana. Algunos estudiantes corrían en el suelo firme de la plataforma, las familias se dispersaban, despidiéndose y muchos se encontraban los unos a otros. Los recuerdos querían emerger desde el fondo de sus memorias.

Otra vez, se mentía así mismo. Todo fue real. Tan real que aun podía revivirlo en su cabeza como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

¿Olvidaría alguna vez sus ansias de ver a ese trío de chicos que lo aceptaban pese a todo? ¿Olvidaría a Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail? ¿Olvidaría los buenos tiempos?

Parecía inevitable no sentir dolor tiñendo esas preciosas memorias.

¿_Por qué lo hiciste, Sirius_? Volvió a preguntarse. Aquella había sido la gran incógnita desde hacia más de once años. Nunca lo comprendería. Sirius los había engañado a todos, a todos ellos… Y él pareció siempre un amigo tan fiel y sincero… Terco y obstinado, sí. Temerario e inconciente, también. Pero un gran amigo, pese a todo.

Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos mientras sus ojos se perdían en los detalles comunes de la fecha. Muchas despedidas, ansiedad y revuelos por todas partes. Se sentía triste y reconfortado a la vez… Al menos, no estaba del todo solo.

Volvía a casa.

Una sonrisa le curvó la comisura de los labios, pero los ojos se le cerraron por el gran peso que suponía mantenerlos abiertos.

¿Por qué no dormir un poco antes de partir?

Escuchó la puerta corrediza del compartimiento vagamente, como si proviniese de un sitio lejano. Había intentado, vanamente conciliar el sueño pero, no lograba hacerlo del todo. Dormía en intervalos y aquel sonido lo despertó definitivamente.

Iba a ser un viaje largo…

—¿Quién será? —susurró una voz.

Parpadeó apenas. Nunca había logrado dormir bien una vez que se despertaba. Sin embargo, le apetecía la tranquilidad y no se movió. Trataría de dormir. Necesitaba descanso. Merecía un poco de descanso, además.

—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —susurró una nueva voz. Una jovencita observadora, apreció Remus.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — La otra persona estaba asombrada. Un joven poco observador.

—Lo pone en su maleta —respondió ella, con calma.

Remus contuvo una sonrisa. El había colocado una pequeña maleta en el compartimiento la cual tenía su nombre en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas. Si era observadora, pronto se darían cuenta.

—Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo la primera voz.

—Está claro —susurró la chica, con voz cansada. A ella debía resultarle obvio, ya que se oía ligeramente exasperada —. Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —dijo el otro chico no muy convencido —. No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda. Pero bueno, ¿qué nos ibas a contar?

Se sintió un poco mal al oír de su condición pero se sorprendió cuando oyó hablar a alguien más en el compartimiento.

Se trataba de otro chico.

Remus, que había estado seguro que solo eran dos sus acompañantes, se sorprendió al oír una tercera voz. El tercer invitado explicó una conversación y las advertencias que había recibido antes de abordar el expreso. Remus tuvo que contenerse para no mostrar signos de aturdimiento o sorpresa.

Allí, junto a él, estaba el hijo de James.

_Su cachorro_.

¡Había hallado a su cachorro!

Y, ahora, podría cumplir con su deseo, tantas veces negado. Podría estar cerca de Harry. Podría ser parte de la vida de ese niño. Podría ser testigo de su felicidad. Podría luchar por ella, si era necesario.

Por primera vez, en doce años, sentía algo más que dolor en su cuerpo.

Por primera vez, en doce años, Remus J. Lupin tenía un motivo para sonreír, para luchar y resistir.

Y Harry significaba que, por primera vez en doce años, Remus podría hallar un poco de paz, en medio del tormento.

* * *

_Sólo me falta Peter, entonces. Esta historia la tenía guardada en la compu, como la mayoría de las otras, y no sabía si subirla o no pero aprovecho ahora que tengo tiempo antes de que empiecen los exámenes en la facu u.u _


End file.
